It's Not Fair
by KiramekiUtau
Summary: Bellatrix and Narcissa were really close. Enter Lucius Malfoy. It was a bond broken within a few months. Oneshot/Lucitrix/Bella's POV


**This is my new story. It has a horrible title, but it's for my friend's birthday, so HAPPY BIRTHDAY MAN. :'D HAVE NICE LUCITRIX DREAMS. ALTHOUGH THIS IS SUCH CRAP I'M SORRY.** **Not being a Lucitrix fan myself, I didn't know how to write it exacty so I think I failed. I'm not even joking. Every time I typed a word, I was like, "They are so OC... Argh, they are SO OC... OMG THEY ARE SO OC... ALSDKFAL:KDSFLKASD THEY ARE SO OC!" So, naturally, beware the OCness. D':**

* * *

Me and my sister, Narcissa, were very close. I loved her, and she loved me. But we were both so different, that it was hard to believe that we were so close. While I was a natural sadist, and loved to see things broken, Cissy was self-reserved, and kind. How could people of two completely different characteristics get along? Maybe if we hadn't been sisters, we wouldn't have gotten along. However, I believe that even if we weren't sisters, we would have been the best of friends. It's possible, right? After all, if we were able to create such a great bond as sisters, then surely, as best friends too…

No. I was wrong. I should have realized how thin our bond was.

It was when we were twelve years old, me and Cissy were heading out to play. Some family was visiting tonight, and it would be very important to meet them, so we had to come home soon, or else. I didn't really care about the 'or else' part, but Cissy, on the other hand, was frightened, so I decided to make sure that we would come home.

We went to probably our favourite spot. It was a nice place, I suppose, the only place where there was 'peace'. I don't even know why I felt that anymore, but, moving on. It was on top of a hill, with a forest on the bottom. It was a bit away from where we lived, but it was a good spot altogether, so it was worth the half an hour walk.

There, as we were playing, we met a blonde haired boy. Cissy noticed him first and pointed him out to me, blushing. Why was she so excited? It was just some boy. As he came closer, I got a good look at his face. Ah, I see. He was quite the looker. Nope. Wasn't going to faze me. Is what I thought, but I looked away, feeling embarrassed.

"May I join you two?" He smiled at Cissy and me.

_My, my, what manners._ I thought sarcastically. _What's he being all polite about, how stupid._

But Cissy was much more excited than me, so _of course_ she said yes.

"My name is Lucius Malfoy, what about you two?"

_Malfoy? Huh, feels like I've heard it before…_ Not like I cared, but I supposed it piqued my curiousity. Was 'Malfoy' a pureblood family name?

_Oh, that's right. Malfoy was the 'important' family we were meeting tonight, huh. Interesting. _

_Of course_ Cissy was too excited to notice.

"My name is Narcissa, and this is Bella- I mean, Bellatrix!" She said, smiling back.

_Ahaha, how stupid. It's as if she's experiencing 'love at first sight' or whatever._ I thought, feeling annoyed.

Malfoy smiled at me. "Nice to meet you, Bellatrix. That's a pretty name."

I widened my eyes. _What? Pretty name? Me? Why is he spouting all these cheesy lines? He must have said it to a million other people anyways, so I shouldn't pay attention to it._

"Pretty name? That's stupid." I said, rolling my eyes. "Th-thanks though."

It's not like I was trying to take peeks at him or anything, but I just looked once, and he was still smiling.

Huh.

All three of us simply talked. At first it was just Cissy and Malfoy, but then I suppose I joined in a little bit. It was fun. It was a lot of fun. I had taken quite a liking to him. I felt happy.

But of course, so did Cissy.

* * *

It was another day, just like that one that I had my heart broken. Of course, it was a beautiful day. Lucius and I were talking on top of the hill, as usual. Talking every day was very fun, and I just felt myself falling in love with him more and more. It was a normal thing, to talk like this, our secrets and whatnot together, so maybe that's why I wasn't really expecting what was next.

"I want to confess to Narcissa."

That was it. The bomb timed out and kind of exploded.

There was a long silence before I'd recovered my thoughts, and I was frantically thinking about what to say.

_Why would you fall in love with my stupid sister? No. Go for it! That's not right either. I suppose you two dating and eventually getting married would be good for the family. That's it. That's what I should say. _

_It's not fair._

I gulped and cleared my throat. "I suppose-"

"But I don't know if she likes me back, so it may not be a good idea."

_Argh, now I can't say that. And what's with him, what kind of bloody idiot is he? Doesn't know? Is his brain full of cotton? Isn't it obvious? Cissy sticking with him every day, Cissy playing with him every day, Cissy going out with him every day, Cissy talking to him with so much annoying _excitement_ every day…_

_Cissy, Cissy, Cissy, Cissy, Cissy, Cissy, Cissy, Cissy! It was always Cissy!_

"It'll work out." I said in a flat voice.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course, since it's Narcissa." I said coldly. I was getting annoyed.

"Er… are you sure?" He said scratching his head.

"I said _yes_, so I mean _yes_, you bloody idiot!" I yelled at him. He looked taken aback for a minute, and then regained his smile.

_Why am I losing composure? After this, it'll all be over. In fact, this is a good thing. Cissy will be happy. It's good for our family._

_No one would want a woman like me._

"Thanks, Bellatrix. It's always fun talking to you, it's like I can forget everything." He grinned. "I'm sure you'll fall in love someday too."

I think I snapped, then and there. I think that was the moment where Lucius lost all of his respect for me.

"Pfft." I snorted. I started laughing manically. I laughed so hard, in such a sickly and ungraceful manner that even he had a scared expression. That's right. This was the real me. This is why no one in the world would fall in love with me.

"Fall in love? M_e?_ I never thought for you to be such a stupid person, Lucius. I thought you knew me well enough to know that someone like me _does not fall in love_. Ahaha… saying such ridiculous things."

"Be-Bellatrix…?"

"Are you _so _happy to be in love with Cissy that your head is so high in the clouds or something? Ahahaha, so stupid! SO STUPID!"

_It's not fair._

"Listen up here, Lucius. I, Bellatrix, had taken some sort of interest in you. It was a really, really strong feeling you know? _Maybe like how you feel about Cissy._ But I think I understand what it is now. That's right. I feel such a strong hatred towards you."

_IT'S NOT FAIR!_

"That's right, I don't even want to see your face ever again."

"Be-Bella-!"

I slapped him.

"I SAID I DIDN'T WANT TO SEE YOU EVER AGAIN, DIDN'T I? GET OUT OF MY SIGHT. FILTH LIKE YOU DOESN'T DESERVE TO BE IN FRONT OF ME!"

A cold look came over Lucius' face, something I never wanted to see. "Fine then. If that's how you'd like it, then I _will_ get out of your sight."

_After all, I'm in love with you._

_Why don't I get a chance?_

_Why was it always Cissy?_

_It's not _fair_!_

I watched his back as he walked down the hill. How can the day still be beautiful? The world deserves to be ugly. If I'm not happy, no one else should be. If I'm heart broken, so should everyone else.

That was the first and last time I cried.

* * *

**WAS THAT NOT THE WORST THING EVER. Actually, it was not. I feel better (?) I suppose, since it was my first and last Lucitrix fic, and I am kind of proud I managed to do this (despite my intro message). I am unconfident, though, no bashing. I never really payed too much attention to Bella or Lucius in the story, so...**

**I WILL UPDATE MY FICS SOON SORRY **

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY FEYEOHNAYE. HAVE A GOOD (EXTREMELY LATE) ONE.**

**Anyways, no bashing guys, please! And reviews are welcome, as well as criticism. Just no bashing/and/or/flaming. =.='''**

**~Kira**


End file.
